No Boys In The Yard Dean Winchester!
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Castiel won't drink Milkshakes, and he doesn't want Dean drinking them either. So what will Dean do to convince Castiel that it's only a song?


"Dean... Dean, get up!" Cas grumbled; pushing at Dean's shoulder. Dean yawned and gripped Cas's waist tighter, nuzzling his face into his neck and keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Dean! Dean you're crushing me!" Cas gasped, trying to shove Dean off of him. Sighing in annoyance; Dean settled his chin on Casteil's chest and blinked up at him tiredly. Cas glared at him.

"Yes dear?" He asked with a sleepy grin.

"Get off of me! I can't breathe!" Cas said. Dean groaned and rolled off of Cas, who immediatly sat up and took a deep breathe. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." Cas mumbled.

"And I hate it when you wake me up at two in the morning, but that doesn't stop you from doing it, now does it?"

"You're a smartass."

"Yes. Yes I am. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me with something I don't know?"

"Bitch." Cas growled quietly.

"That's my line!" Dean replied in mock offense. Cas rolled his eyes and pulled on some boxers.

"Hey, Cas?"

Cas sighed and turned to look down at Dean, who was still spread eagle on their king sized mattress. "Yes?"

"You hungry?" Dean asked. Cas opened his mouth, prepared to say no- ever since he had become a human he became self-conscious- but he didn't get the chance; as his stomach growled loudly. Dean laughed and Cas ducked his head down to hide his face, which was turning a strawberry red color. After a moment, Dean's laugh died down and Cas shifted his weight from one foot to another in embarrassment; and his anxiety grew with each passing second. He started slightly when Dean's forefinger and thumb gripped his chin gently and lifted his head up. His eyes fluttered shut when Dean closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss. He parted Dean's lips with his own and slid his tongue over Dean's bottom lip before sweeping into and around his mouth. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth and pulled Cas closer by the waist, his thumbs tracing the top of his promonate hipbone and his forefingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers.

They pulled away when the need to breathe could no longer be ignored. Casteil leaned his forehead against Dean's and held his intense gaze.

"How about I go out and pick us up something to eat? I can even grab us some mil-" Dean began, but Casteil cut him off.

"If you say milkshakes I may just have to kill you." Cas said evenly.

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because we do not drink milkshakes."

"Yes we do!"

"I've never had a milkshake Dean."

"Well, I drink them."

"Not anymore." Cas said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" Dean asked.

"We are not having any boys in our yard Dean!" Cas exclaimed, exasperated, as if this was an obvious fact. Dean stared, puzzled, before a goofy and amused grin spread across his face.

"Oh, Casteil, you are a card." He chuckled. Cas frowned.

"I'm serious!" He pouted. Dean arched an eyebrow at him.

"You jealous of all the boys that want this fine piece of merchandise?" Dean teased. Casteil hid his face from iew and gave a small shrug.

"Kinda..." He replied, his voice small and insecure. Dean's joking demeanor fadded, and he stood, pulling Casteil into a tight embrace.

"Cas... I love you." Dean whispered in his ear. "And no one can change how I feel about you. You know that."

"Yeah... But I don't like seeing every man and woman we pass staring at you. It's unnerving. And it makes me feel like you'll just walk away. You have so many options and-"

Dean shushed him with a lingering kiss. Cas let out a soft moan, breathing him in.

"No. I will never walk away. Now, we are going to go out to eat, we are going to get milkshakes, and no one; male or female, is going to be in our yard. Ok?" Dean said with a gentle smile.

"Ok." Cas sighed, feeling defeated.

Dean shut his car door, running around the car and opening Cas's door for him. A light blush crept to Cas's cheeks as he mumbled his thanks. Dean grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. He swung their hands between them as they walked into the old fashioned, retro diner. He ignored the disgusted looks that were thrown their way and kept talking to Casteil about what he reccomended from the menu and what he thought was best to distract Cas and keep him from noticing the looks as well.

After they ordered, they took their seats in a booth in the far corner.

"I don't know Dean..." Cas mumbled.

"C'mon! You'll love it!"

"But I've never had seafood before..."

"And you will love their crab! I promise!"

"Ok... I guess I can always give it a try."

"That's the spirit!"

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah sugarpea?" Dean replied, smiling at how adorable Casteil was when he blushed.

"Why do thay serve milkshakes in a diner for seafood?" He asked. Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, but he shrugged.

"Not sure. But they food is still great! That's what matters right?"

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but a deep, male voice from the front of the restaurant stopped him.

"Winchester?"

Dean looked up at the man for a split second, and excused himself. Cas traced an abstract pattern on the table to distract himself.

Dean grabbed their food tray. "Thanks man." He turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Hey, wanna hang out sometime?" The blonde worker; whose nametag read 'Drew Baker', asked. "I think we'd make a pretty good team, if you know what I mean." He winked. Dean blinked at him, and glanced at the two large chocolate milkshakes balanced on the tray in his hands. He chuckled to himself and gave Drew and apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I don't need any boys in my yard. I have the one boy I will ever need. And he is the only boy I will ever want in my yard." Dean said. He turned to head back to the table, leaving the confused cashier behind. His smile widened at the feel of the small object in his pocket.


End file.
